White Lies
by LouiseX
Summary: Wheeler teaches Linka how to lie


**White Lies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, I am only borrowing them and will make no profit from the stories.

**Summary:** Wheeler teaches Linka how to lie. – Nothing too serious, just something to make you smile. I didn't think it was worth making more than one chapter but since that's how I wrote it, it has headings instead.

**The Truth Hurts**

"I cannot do this, it is stupid." Linka announced suddenly, clearly upset, and rapidly left the common room.

The other planeteers looked up in surprise, confused by their colleagues declaration.

"I think it is fun!" Ma-Ti said, referring to the short questionnaire they had been asked to complete for a celebrity magazine.

Agreeing with the young South American, Gi said. "It is! Linka can be strange sometimes, goodness knows what's got to her this time. I'd better go talk to her."

"I'll go." Wheeler said quickly standing up and moving to the door before the Asian girl could object.

The American knew the others were grinning at him as he left, assuming he was using the situation as an excuse to spend time alone with their fair companion. He didn't really mind because there was an element of truth in it, though he grimaced at the thought that she would think that too, his primary motivation on this occasion being the fact that he didn't like to see her upset.

_If whatever is bothering Lin is bad enough that she would make a fuss like that, the last thing she needs is Gi's honest opinion._ The fire planeteer thought. He was very fond of his 'little sister' but she and Linka were very different and Gi wasn't always very patient with the Russian girl, especially when she thought she was wrong.

Linka's room was empty, as was the common room and the study, so Wheeler headed down along the beach in search of his fair companion. He was beginning to think he'd gone the wrong way when he finally came across her, looking out to sea with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Sitting down close beside the Russian, Wheeler tucked his arm around her, settling his hand on her waist. "Hey Beautiful what's up?"

The wind planeteer stiffened in his embrace, though she didn't move away. "Wheeler, I am not in the mood to flirt!"

_Are you ever? _Ignoring his first ungenerous thought, he said seriously. "Lin, I'm not flirting, I'm trying to comfort you."

"Oh? And I suppose you cuddle Gi to comfort her?" the blonde retorted.

Having a vague feeling he would end up in the wrong with this argument either way if he wasn't careful, he counteracted with, "And Kwame and Ma-Ti if it'll make 'em feel better."

Seeing the smile she tried to hide, Wheeler gave her a squeeze, "Come on Babe, what's the deal?"

"It is too personal." Linka admitted at last.

"You can tell me anything, I promise not to make fun of you..." He meant it, but he still fervently hoped it wasn't 'girl's stuff'. "You can trust me."

Shaking her head, the wind planeteer replied, "Nyet, I do trust you. I meant that what we have been asked to do, it is too personal."

The fire planeteer frowned, "The questionnaire?" and when she nodded. "How do you mean?"

Linka took a deep breath and said, "It is too revealing and open to a great deal of interpretation." she sighed, unconsciously leaning against the American, "Besides you know how the media works, if we start giving out personal details we will struggle to get them to listen to anything important, they will just want gossip."

Wheeler knew she had a point but, "We need people to take an interest in what we are doing and they need to empathise with us, you know that. More people will listen to us if they think we're approachable. The press is just something we'll have to put up with." he hesitated, "To be truthful Lin, we're better off doing this stuff now, while we can control it 'cos if we refuse, sooner or later someone is going to start making stuff up."

Linka chewed her bottom lip nervously as he spoke. Turning her head to look up at him she said, "I know you are right but..."

"Lin honestly no-one is going to analyse your answers," Wheeler put in gently, "It's just for some airhead magazine. You're taking this way too seriously, just put something you're comfortable with people knowing."

"You mean lie." the Russian shook her head, "I cannot."

"Not lie." Wheeler replied giving her a gentle hug, "There's often more than one answer to these things, you just have to pick the one you're okay with." She looked dubious so Wheeler tried to offer an example, "Like the first question wants you to describe us all in one or two words right?" Linka nodded. "So if you said 'Gi is a gossip.' that would be true yeah?"

The beautiful Russian laughed, "That is too unkind she is not that bad, but I get your meaning." Then she shook her head, "But I still do not think I can do it, I do not think in the right way."

"I could help?" he offered.

Linka paused before replying, "Maybe."

* * *

**It's Not Lying **

Linka had left her questionnaire in her cabin, so she and her red headed companion headed back there. Kicking her shoes off and scooping up the half completed form, the Russian sat sideways at the head of her bed with her legs crossed beneath her and waited for her friend to join her.

As Wheeler dropped down beside the beautiful girl, he picked up a thin file that had been left lying on the bed. "What's this?" he asked opening it and looking at the first page of sheet music it contained.

"Do not...!" the Russian said blushing furiously and quickly taking the folder from him. "It is songs that I have written, I do not want anyone to see them."

Taken aback Wheeler started to apologise but for once Linka stopped him, gently pressing her finger to his lips, "It is okay, I should not have left them out."

Wheeler smiled and kissed her finger, which she quickly removed. "I'd like to hear some of your songs sometime? When you're ready to show them."

The wind planeteer smiled back but shook her head, "I use them to express feelings I cannot give voice to, they were not meant to be heard."

The American looked uncharacteristically sad at that moment and noticing, Linka asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head her companion replied, "Let's look at your questionnaire."

Disturbed by his mood, Linka withheld the document, pleading, "Wheeler..."

The young man shrugged, "I can't help wishing you could trust me with your feelings that's all." Trying to lighten the mood he tucked his arm around her waist and added, "I'm not going to give up you know! I'll get you to fall in love with me eventually and then you'll have to tell me all your secrets!"

Wheeler snatched the questionnaire at this point and began to read it, for which the wind planeteer was grateful since her cheeks were burning. This was not just due to her friends assertion, but also because she was very aware that her songs were mainly about her feelings for him. _I only have one secret Yankee._ She replied silently.

"You didn't get far did you?" Wheeler said wryly after taking only a few moments to read her brief descriptions of their three colleagues and her favourite hobby. He still had his arm around her and had no intention of moving it unless she asked him to. "So what about starting with you? That shouldn't be too hard."

Linka shook her head "What did you put?"

"Beautiful." He replied.

Linka grinned, "Wheeler is beautiful?"

"What? You don't think I'm beautiful?" the American chuckled but didn't make her answer, "I put Wheeler is funny." he winked at her, "I figured no-one else would."

Linka laughed and said, "Well I cannot put either of those."

"So what do you think is your best quality?" the red head asked, only to receive an embarrassed shrug.

_This is going to take longer than I thought!_ Wheeler mused. "Okay, so I'll give you list of your good qualities and you pick one you can live with?"

The usually talkative blonde merely nodded and waited for him to begin. "Okay so... Beautiful obviously, intelligent, caring, dedicated, honest, loyal, strong, logical..."

Linka interrupted him at this point, "Logical. That will do." she was blushing.

The fire planeteer grinned at her, "Okay then, that leaves me. So you've got; irritating, annoying, stupid, immature..."

"Stop!" Linka said in alarm looking up into his eyes, "I would not say those things about you."

"You do. All the time." He smiled and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but Linka felt awful.

"I tell you if I think you are acting that way, but those things do not define you." She held his eyes with her own as she continued, "You are smart and loving and the best friend anyone could hope to have. You said I am strong but you are the strongest person I know." His eyes were wide, obviously surprised. Smiling Linka added teasingly "And you **are** funny, even if some of your jokes are immature."

Wheeler laughed breaking the tension. Looking away he said, "Thanks Lin."

The Russian bumped her shoulder against him gently, making him look round at her again. "So," he said in softer tone than she was used to hearing "have you decided what you are going to put?"

His eyes held a warmth that captivated Linka and it was a second or two before she realised he'd asked her a question. "Oh, erm."

"Wheeler is..." he prompted.

She panicked briefly as her mind once again traitorously threw up her first instinctive answer _Wonderful. _The embarrassed girl shook her head to clear it and said "Great Friend? That implies more than just one quality."

Wheeler grinned, "That's not good English Ruskie-Tootskie."

"Da I know, but I am allowed only two words." she shrugged writing it down anyway. "They will put it down to my English. What is next?"

The American thought again how adorable she was and fought the urge to kiss her, knowing it would spoil the moment if she objected. "Have you met 'The One'?" he answered, checking the sheet.

Linka frowned, "I do not understand the question... It is not about that sci-fi show you watch is it?"

Wheeler laughed loudly and shook his head "No Babe, they mean The One for you, like your true love."

Linka looked appalled and regretted for the first time, ever discussing it with Wheeler. "How can they ask that?"

"It's no big deal, it's just a fancy way of asking if you are single." he replied.

"But… but what if I wasn't single but didn't feel they were my true love, or..." she broke off not wanting to state the opposite, knowing how close it came to the truth.

Wheeler rolled his eyes, "Then you shouldn't be with them in the first place or, I guess if you're not sure, you tell a white lie to spare their feelings."

Linka shook her head, "That would just make things more awkward. Putting down a lie could give someone completely the wrong idea."

Wheeler missed the point, "But we're all single so it's not a problem. Put 'No'."

"But it does not ask if we are single." Linka persisted unhappily.

Wheeler's heart sped up as he finally realised what she was implying. _Me?_ He wondered,_ Or someone back in Russia? I don't want to know if it is..._

Sounding awkward he said "Well, I'm guessing anyone you wouldn't want to misunderstand you would know you well enough to know that you're a very private person and wouldn't broadcast your feelings like that."

The Russian looked up at him blankly for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Okay, I will put 'no' then." She still looked unsure, _He is not teasing me? Who did he think I meant? _

"So." Wheeler said, determined to move on. "What was the best moment of your life so far?"

Linka blushed as she thought of a certain kiss and the events leading up to it. "I... cannot I..."

Wheeler again suffered a few qualms as to the state of her heart as his imagination and experience provided several guesses as to the cause of her heightened colour. He pushed them aside. "S'okay Lin," he reminded her, "You don't have to put the first thing that comes into your mind, let's think about it a bit."

She looked up expectantly, trusting him to find a solution and it was one of those rare moments, the American thought, when she looked completely vulnerable. He continued. "We want the people reading this to know how important what we do is, right? So let's use it to our advantage."

"How?" Linka asked, intrigued now.

Wheeler grinned, it wasn't often anyone really took an interest in what he had to say. "Pick a victory. Give 'em a bad situation and say how we turned it around."

The beautiful girl frowned, "Like when we stopped the war between the two neighbouring villages?"

Wheeler wrinkled his nose, "Well yeah, but it's not exactly…"

"What? It is a very serious problem Yankee." The Russian said firmly, looking like she was going to dig her heals in.

The fire planeteer rolled his eyes "That's the point, it's too serious Beautiful. Everyone knows war is a bad thing and as sad as it is, they don't want to hear it when they're reading 'cheap and cheerful'. We don't want to make them feel bad, we wanna sneak something important in so that they sympathise, not hit them over the head with it so that they stop reading."

Still looking petulant Linka asked, "Well then, what do you suggest? And what did you put?"

"I haven't yet, I've got to think of something that fits with my image." It was Linka's turn to roll her eyes but he continued "For you I'd suggest something cute, like the look of thanks in the eyes of an animal we've helped, you know something to make them go 'awww'."

The wind planeteer held her expression for a few moments and then started to giggle. "What?" her fiery companion demanded, unsure if she was making fun of his idea.

"It is a good idea Yankee." she smiled warmly, her eyes alight with an expression he couldn't identify. Stretching up to place a light kiss on his cheek, she added. "You understand people very well I think."

Shrugging as he looked down into her eyes, Wheeler thought, _I really wish I understood __**you**__ Lin._

The lovely blonde made herself prettier still by blushing under the intensity of his gaze, and had to force herself to look away. "So what should I dream about?" she asked, and then as her brain supplied several possible answers, she clarified, "Ah, the next question is 'What is your dream for the future?'"

Wheeler was still gazing at her, and his mind also provided him with several answers to her first question, one's that he didn't dare voice. "World peace?"

Linka gave him a look, "I do not want to live up to the dumb blonde image thank you."

"Yeah, but you also don't want to put something personal right?" he countered.

She nodded slowly, "Da but..."

"Look, we all want the world to be free of pollution, so pick a topic that's important to you and go with it." he shrugged, "Conservation, people getting along, whatever."

Linka nodded "Okay, I will think along those lines. I had not thought that way, the way they phrased the questions made me think of... more personal things. I am sorry I overreacted earlier."

The American smiled, "No sweat, I love that you're so honest Babe."

She smiled at her friend and leant back against him as she considered her answers. When she'd finished, she handed the questionnaire to him to check.

"Perfect." Wheeler told her.

"Thank you." Then, standing up she said, "It is my turn to cook dinner..." She was already feeling the absence of his arm about her, and despite the usual tropical weather, she felt chilled.

Nodding her companion's rose too but said, "I have to finish my questionnaire anyway," and walking passed her in the direction of his own cabin, he called back, "Catch you later."

* * *

**I'll tell you no lies**

When Linka returned to her room that night she found a note on her bedside cabinet. Sitting down on her bed, the young Russian opened the missive and read it through.

_Lin,_

_I've been thinking about our conversation this afternoon. While the level of truth in my answers to the questionnaire will do for the rest of the world, I need you to know that I'd never be anything but completely honest with you. So here are the real answers to those questions:_

_1. Linka is... everything._

_2. My favorite hobby is teasing you Babe, or doing anything else with you. Come to think of it, just as long as I'm with you I'm happy._

_3. Yeah I've met the one for me and I'm gonna wait for her, even if it means being single for the rest of my life. _

_4. Sappy as it sounds, the best moment of my life was in Russia when you were going to leave us and you kissed me goodbye. I didn't want to let go of you and after that, if your Grandma hadn't already told me that she was going to get you to come back with us, I wouldn't have. For that one brief moment I was sure that you cared about me and I've been hanging onto it ever since. _

_5. My dream? A home. Nothing flashy, just a normal life with a steady job. A house somewhere nice and more importantly, the perfect wife, (You, in case I haven't made it clear,) and a couple of kids. _

_I'm not asking you to tell me how you feel, if you decide someday that you want to be with me I'll be the happiest person alive, but otherwise I'd rather just keep hoping._

_My love always _

_Wheeler  
_

The wind planeteer read the message through several times, her smile growing wider each time. Then the beautiful girl went to her writing desk.

* * *

All was in darkness when Wheeler made his way to his cabin. He couldn't help looking at Linka's room as he came level with it, and wondering about her reaction to his letter.

He was still worrying about how the Russian would be with him the next day, as he stripped down to his boxers and flopped on top of the bed. _What if I've just made her uncomfortable with me?_ It was then he saw the pretty lavender envelope on his bedside cabinet.

His heart thumping loudly, Wheeler reached out and picked up the delicate object, opening it carefully.

_Wheeler,_

_Despite the lesson you gave me in 'plausible creative writing' today, it never occurred to me that you might not always tell me the complete truth. I would never doubt your word, it was what you did not tell me that has always made me keep a distance between us. I wont do that anymore._

_Our answers are nearly the same but I will add some things._

_You didn't say anything when I didn't want to put 'no' to question 3, which surprised me. Did you think I had met someone else? I have not, there is only you. I really hate lying and that was an outright lie, so now that you know, I think I will change it. _

_For me, the best moment was when I realised it was you who had been protecting me in Russia. Not that the kiss wasn't wonderful, it was, but I was saying goodbye to you and it was breaking my heart, I never want to feel that way again._

_Our work as planeteers is so important, I doubt we will ever be able to have the sort of normal life you described, though it is the perfect dream for us to share. As long as we are together though, I will be happy and I will do my best to make you happy too._

_I wish I had not come to bed so early, I cannot face talking to you in front of the others, not until we have spoken properly. I am tired so I am going to sleep, but I will not mind if you wake me up?_

_I love you_

_Lin _

_X_

The stunned American sat there speechless for several minutes, then a slow grin spread across his face. Tucking the letter back inside it's envelope and putting it safely away in the drawer, Wheeler headed towards the wind planeteers cabin, intending to wake his sleeping beauty.


End file.
